Electronic communications have become widely accepted for communicating among people and/or groups of people. Such electronic communications may include real-time communications involving more than two participants such as conference calls. In some cases, only one speaker may be broadcast to the group of participants, thus effectively muting other participants who may be prepared to provide contributions to the discussion. In some cases, the person speaking may take priority over other potential speakers who may be precluded from contributing to the discussion. In other cases, a new speaker is given priority over an existing speaker, thus an interrupting speaker may take priority over the current speaker. Unfortunately, it may in some cases be difficult for participants with helpful discussion content to be heard by other ones of the participants.